Génération suivante
by Eleonath
Summary: Il y a tellement peu de fanfics sur le couple Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley en français que j'ai eu envie de me faire la mienne. Bonne lecture...
1. Teddy

Chapitre 1: Teddy

- Cette fille est une vraie….

Remarquant que son ami ne terminait pas sa phrase, Teddy Lupin releva la tête de son assiette.

- De qui tu parles ? demanda-il à Ryan Hopkins.

Suivant le regard de son ami à l'autre bout de la table de Gryffondor, Teddy se renfrogna.

- Tu l'as déjà dit cent fois Ryan, maugra-t-il.

- Je sais Ted mais c'est vrai, quoi, on dirai une Vélane !!!!

- C'est parce qu'elle a du sang de Vélane dans les veines, soupira Teddy.

Soudain, il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Et pour cause…

- Hein ? Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Ryan, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

- Heu... j'ai entendu quelqu'un le dire un jour dans un couloir, mentit Teddy.

Voyant que son ami ne répondait pas et retombait dans sa contemplation sans poser d'autres questions, Teddy soupira de soulagement.

Personne, et heureusement d'ailleurs, ne connaissait le lien qui pouvait y avoir entre lui et la jeune fille en question.

Car personne, oui personne ne devait savoir qu'il la connaissait en dehors de Poudlard.

Personne ne devait savoir qu'il connaissait personnellement Victoire Weasley.

Ils étaient les deux plus grands parmi la tribu des petits-enfants Weasley même si Teddy ne faisait pas parti de la famille au sens propre du terme et étaient très amis.

Mais à partir du jour où il était rentré à Poudlard tout avait changé.

Il avait grandit et quand Victoire était entré deux ans plus tard à l'école des Sorciers, Teddy était déjà en âge de s'intéresser aux filles et n'avait que faire d'une gamine de 1ère année.

Oh bien sûr il était toujours très gentil avec elle, mais il ne la regardait pas comme il regardait les autres filles.

Victoire ne l'avait pas supporté, même à 11 ans.

Pendant les deux années suivantes, ils s'étaient royalement ignorés, le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas de la même année aidant les choses.

Seulement voilà, ils avaient fini par grandir tous les deux.

Teddy était ce que les filles appelaient « un garçon extrêmement mignon».

Ses dons de métamorphomage lui donnaient encore plus de « sex appeal » selon elle.

Il pouvait changer la couleur de ses chevaux et de ses yeux comme il le souhaitait, raccourcir ou allonger de ses cheveux etc.…

Tout cela le rendait plus que craquant encore.

Teddy avait donc beaucoup de succès avec les filles.

Mais il n'était pas le seul à avoir grandi : Victoire avait beaucoup changé au cours de ses deux années.

A 13 ans elle était déjà aussi belle que sa mère.

Ses long cheveux blonds aux reflets roux lui tombaient jusqu'au creux des reins et ses yeux bleu marine scintillaient.

Son visage était angélique et sans défaut.

Cela Teddy avait bien fini par le remarquer ainsi que tous les autres garçons de l'école.

Depuis, plus les années avançaient, plus Victoire embellissait et plus Teddy sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine quand il la voyait.

Cependant il avait décidé qu'elle ne le saurait jamais et continuait à l'ignorer superbement.

De son côté Victoire, voyant qu'il continuait à l'ignorer fit de même sachant que dans son cœur il aurait toujours l'avantage sur les autres garçons.

Mais elle avait elle aussi décidé qu'il ne le saurait jamais.

Aujourd'hui, 1er septembre, c'était la rentrée des classes.

La septième année pour Teddy et la cinquième pour Victoire.

La Grande Salle était comble, le banquet de rentrée tirait à sa fin.

Le directeur n'allait pas tarder à dire à tout le monde d'aller se coucher…


	2. Victoire

Chapitre 2 : Victoire

- Ce que je voudrais être en 7ème année… soupira la jeune brune assise à côté de Victoire à la table de Gryffondor du petit déjeuné le lendemain matin.

- Pourquoi donc ? Ca ne te suffit pas les BUSES ? Tu préférerais passer les ASPIC à la place ? demanda la jeune fille blonde étonnée.

- Pff, arrête donc de penser aux cours Victoire ! Non je disais que je voudrais être en 7ème année pour… être dans la classe de Teddy Lupin.

- Ha non ! Charlène ne commence pas ! se récria Victoire, tu m'as soulé avec ce mec pendant toute l'année dernière, c'est bon j'ai eu ma dose.

- Mais tu ne le trouve donc pas mignon ? demanda la dénommée Charlène.

Victoire tourna la tête sur le coté : à quelques mètres d'elles, Teddy Lupin plaisantait avec ses amis.

Bien sûr qu'elle le trouvait mignon, c'était même le plus beau mec de la terre pour elle.

Mais personne ne le savait.

Même Charlène Kendriggs, sa meilleure amie, n'était pas au courant de ses sentiments envers Teddy.

Victoire était sortie avec un ou deux garçons au cours de ses 4 dernières années à Poudlard mais aucun des deux ne le valait, lui.

Elle se s'avait jolie, très belle même, mais elle n'en faisait pas étalage et ne se la pétait pas comme on dit.

Au contraire, Victoire était gentille et attentionnée : elle aidait les plus jeunes à faire leurs devoirs quand ils venaient lui demander des conseils (chose qu'elle partageait avec Teddy mais qu'elle ignorait car ils évitaient souvent d'être dans la salle commune de Gryffondor en même temps) et rendait visite de temps en temps à la remplaçante de Mme Pomfresh pour voir si elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide.

Elle avait seulement soigneusement évité l'infirmerie l'année dernière quand Teddy y était resté une semaine après une chute pendant l'entrainement de Quidditch de l'équipe de leur maison.

Il était gardien et s'était pris un Cognard.

Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds malgré l'envie qu'elle avait de savoir comment il allait et surtout d'éloigner les filles de sa classe qui se pressait souvent autour de lui pendant l'interclasse.

Teddy arborait depuis la veille des cheveux bleu nuit mi-long et des yeux du même vert que son parrain.

La coupe que lui préférait Victoire était les cheveux aussi long que Bill Weasley, son père, et coiffé en catogans comme lui, peu lui importait la couleur (sauf le blond car elle trouvait que cela lui donnait mauvaise mine et puis c'était sa couleur à elle). Elle était la seule à savoir que la vrai couleur de ses yeux était celle de ceux de Remus : un beau miel clair.

Voyant le jeune James Potter, son cousin, passé devant elle et lui faire un signe de la main auquel elle répondit, Victoire pensa soudain qu'il savait qu'avec Teddy ils se connaissaient.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il laisse échapper un commentaire qui tomberait forcement dans l'oreille d'une commère de l'école.

Elle le suivit des yeux en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'elle lui parle quand le jeune 1ère année passa près de Teddy.

Celui l'interpella en se levant et se dirigea vers lui.

Victoire ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient mais quand James fit un signe de la main dans sa direction, Teddy tourna la tête et elle croisa son regard.

James se tourna aussitôt vers Teddy en hochant la tête pour lui dire oui.

Victoire vit les lèvres de James former le mot pourquoi et ses yeux exprimer la surprise quand Teddy lui répondit visiblement de ne pas poser de questions.

James finit pas dire d'accord et s'éloigna pour s'asseoir avec les gens de son âge.

Lorsque Teddy se rassit, il jeta un regard vers elle et lui fit un signe de tête en ricanant légèrement.

Ce qu'elle détestait quand il faisait ça.


	3. Eux

Ravie que mon histoire plaise parceque moi je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite!

J'aurais aimé mettre un chapitre entre celui-ci et le deuxième mais je n'ai pas trouvé quoi raconter donc...

peu être que je trouverai un jour et à ce moment là je le publierai.

Bonne lecture...

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Eux…

Le ciel commençait déjà à laisser s'échapper des flocons blancs en ce début octobre.

L'hiver s'annonçait frisquet et le vent rendait les couloirs glacials depuis le matin quand Victoire pris un raccourcis pour remonter plus vite dans la salle commune bien chauffée par la grosse cheminée.

Elle passa derrière la tenture du passage qu'elle connaissait pour en avoir entendu parler par ses oncles Ron et Harry.

Elle fit à peine quelques pas qu'elle tomba nez à nez avec Teddy qui venait dans l'autre sens. Celui-ci semblait plongé dans ses pensées et ne l'as vit qu'au dernière moment ce qui fait qu'il ne put éviter la collision.

Victoire se retrouva les fesses par terre, les cheveux dans les yeux tandis que Teddy parvenait à rester debout en se tenant à une vieille statue du passage.

Il éclata de rire quand il la vit ce qui acheva de la mettre en colère : elle n'était déjà pas contente de l'avoir croisé, surtout qu'ils étaient seuls dans un couloir que peu de monde connaissait.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça Lupin ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton rageur.

- Calme-toi Vicky. C'est juste que ce n'est pas souvent que je te vois aussi mal coiffé ! répondit-il hilare en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Ne m'appelle pas Vicky ! tonna-t-elle.

- Alors ne m'appelle pas Lupin, dit-il tandis qu'il lui prenait la main.

Grave erreur.

Autant pour lui d'avoir tendu sa main que pour elle de l'avoir saisie.

Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, ils ne purent ni l'un ni l'autre réprimé un frisson.

Mais ce n'était pas de froid.

Lorsqu'elle fut debout, elle répondit sèchement pour reprendre contenance et briser le silence gênant qui menaçait de s'installer.

- Et pourquoi je ne t'appellerai pas Lupin, puisque l'on n'est pas censé se connaître. C'est bien ce que tu as dit à James, non ?

- Il n'y a que les gars de l'équipe de Serpentard qui m'appellent Lupin.

Et pour ta gouverne, j'ai fait ça pour éviter qu'il ne dise une bêtise devant quelqu'un. Ca t'arrangeait aussi, non ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui te gêne là dedans Vic !

Victoire ferma un instant les yeux.

Il l'avait appelé par le surnom qu'il lui donnait enfant. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas appelé ainsi.

Elle avait interdit à qui que ce soit de l'appeler comme ça, lui réservant ce privilège.

Cela lui fit l'effet d'une caresse.

- Ce qui me gène ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Tu me demandes ce qui me gène dans le fait que cela fait maintenant je ne sais combien d'années que tu m'ignores ? finit-elle en hurlant de toutes ses forces.

Reculant prudemment, après tout elle avait beau n'être Vélane qu'au quart elle gardait quelques caractéristiques bien connus de celles-ci, Teddy dit avec amertume :

- Eh doucement Victoire, je ne suis pas un de tes petits copains sur qui tu te mets en colère. Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ca te gène que je t'ignore puisque je dois bien être le seul. Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Tu ne supportes pas que même un seul garçon ne fasse pas attention à toi ?

- Oh ! Comment oses-tu dire ça, Monsieur-je-me-pavane-dans-toute-l'école-avec-un-fan-club-de-filles-histériques-à-mes-pieds ? répondit la jeune fille rouge de colère.

Victoire sentie ses yeux la piquer et se retourna prestement pour cacher ses larmes naissantes à Teddy.

- Victoire ? …

Teddy s'approcha doucement et posa sa main sur l'épaule frémissante de la jeune Gryffondor.

- Laisse-moi tranquille !!!

S'entend la colère monter également en lui, Teddy rétorqua vertement sans réfléchir :

- Non mais ça va pas. Il te prend quoi tout d'un coup ? Tu es jalouse ?

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles au moment même ou il les prononça et encore plus quand Victoire se retourna vers lui le regard flamboyant.

- Tu me demandes si je suis jalouse ? Bien sûr que non je ne suis pas jalouse ! Comment je pourrais être jalouse de tes greluches ? Hein explique-moi. Comment je pourrais être jalouse de filles à qui tu parles, avec qui tu passes du temps, que tu n'ignores pas à longueur d'année depuis qu'elles sont rentré à Poudlard ou même que tu regardes seulement passer? Explique-moi comment, moi, ta meilleure amie d'enfance, avec qui tu passais ton temps étant enfant je ne serais pas jalouse ? Explique moi comment moi, Victoire Wesley, qui suis amoureuse de toi, Teddy Lupin, depuis que j'ai 11 ans, je pourrais être jalouse de tes greluches ?

Victoire repris son souffle pour conclure :

- Maintenant Teddy Lupin, tu vas oublier tout ce que je viens de dire, retourner voir tes greluches, continuer à m'ignorer comme tu sais si bien le faire et moi je vais retourner à ma jalousie. Salut !

Victoire repartie dans l'autre sens en sanglotant.

Teddy resta interloqué quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que venait de dire Victoire et ce que cela impliquait.

Il la rattrapa avant quelle ne franchisse la tapisserie qui cachait l'entrée du passage secret et lui saisit le bras.

- Victoire !!! Attend !!!

Victoire plongea ses yeux violets plein de larmes dans ceux du jeune métamorphomage.

- Victoire, je … je suis…

- Non ne me dit pas que tu es désolé Teddy, je ne veux pas de ta pitié, dit lentement Victoire les larmes coulant sur ses joues devenues pâles.

Teddy plaqua sans douceur Victoire contre le mur du passage secret en disant :

- Il n'est en aucun cas question de pitié, Vic.

Et avant que la jeune fille est pu dire quoique ce soit il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Victoire eut un hoquet de surprise avant de s'abandonner totalement au baiser fiévreux de Teddy.

Elle attendait ce moment depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle n'osait y croire…

Elle frissonna quand elle sentit que Teddy demandait doucement l'accès de sa bouche avec sa langue.

Elle lui laissa volontiers et quand leurs langues se touchèrent enfin ils gémirent doucement l'un comme l'autre.

Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés. Teddy pris son visage entre ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien en soupirant.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir depuis combien de temps j'attendais ce moment murmura-t-il.

- Oh si je sais, répondit-elle en riant doucement de joie, depuis ma première année.

- Heu je dirai plus au cours de ta deuxième année, quand tu es devenu encore plus jolie qu'avant. Non d'ailleurs tu n'es pas jolie tu es belle.

Il la souleva et la fit tourner en riant.

- Merci, répondit Vic en rougissant légèrement, tu n'es pas mal non plus. Mais je parlais de moi tout à l'heure.

Teddy lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Que j'attendais ce moment depuis ma première année. J'attends depuis cinq ans de pouvoir embrasser et sortir avec le mec le plus sexy de Poudlard, murmura-t-elle en souriant timidement.

- Je t'aime Victoire, tu ne peux pas savoir combien je t'aime.

- Si je sais Teddy, parce que je t'aime encore plus.

Elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser.

- Teddy ?

- Hum ?

- Si ça ne te dérange pas j'aimerais bien que l'on garde cela pour nous pendant un petit moment et que l'on continue à faire comme si l'on ne connaissait pas.

- Non ça ne me dérange pas. Mais pourquoi ? demanda Teddy tout en embrassant sa nuque.

- Parce que … hum… ne fais pas ça pendant que je parle ça m'empêche de réfléchir… dit Victoire en riant, j'ai envie de profiter un peu de toi sans avoir à tout raconter en détail à mon dortoir au complet.

- D'accord ! Mais c'est dommage j'aurais bien voulu montrer à tous les mecs que la fille la plus jolie de l'école est avec moi.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir tout en murmurant :

- Ah les mecs…

Le vent s'engouffra tout d'un coup dans le passage et fit frissonner Victoire.

- Tu as froid, tu devrais rentrer à la salle commune…

- Oui. Et toi tu vas faire quoi ?

- Euh j'avais pour projet d'aller voler un peu pour me changer les idées et surtout éviter de penser à toi en faite, rit Teddy, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais maintenant je vais penser à toi encore plus.

Arrivé dans la salle commune, Victoire s'assit dans un fauteuil pour réfléchir au coin du feu mais ne résista pas longtemps à l'envie qui la tenaillait.

Elle se leva pour aller à la fenêtre et son regard se porta sur le terrain de Quidditch.

De la tour de Gryffondor elle ne voyait qu'une silhouette dans le soleil couchant mais de s'avoir qu'il s'agissait de Teddy, qui était maintenant son petit ami, la rendait plus heureuse qu'elle n'avait jamais été.


	4. Ensemble

Chapitre un peu plus court que le précédent mais bon le troisième était long parceque je ne pouvais évidement pas couper cette superbe déclaration en plein milieu. Ca aurait été trop cruel! Lol!

Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite car elle n'est pas encore écrite mais j'ai déjà quelques idées.

En plus j'écris une autre fic en parallèle et comme je ne peux malheureusement pas faire que ça...

Merci beaucoup à Samara83, Leilalys et Re-Louu-x. Vos commentaires me font énormement plaisir et m'encourage à continuer...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira...

Bonne lecture

Bisous à tous

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ensemble…

Le lendemain matin, quand Victoire rentra dans la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner, elle ne pu s'empêcher de regarder Teddy en passant.

Celui-ci leva la tête à ce moment là et lui adressa un discret clin d'œil.

- Victoire !!!

La jeune fille se tourna vers Charlène qui marchait à coté d'elle.

- Teddy Lupin !!!

- Quoi Teddy Lupin ? demanda Victoire légèrement paniqué.

- Il vient de me faire un clin d'œil !!!!

- Oh Charlène tu vas arrêter de me pomper l'air avec ce type, dit Victoire en levant les yeux au ciel et en parlant assez fort pour être sur que Teddy l'entendrais.

Les filles s'assirent à la table et déjeunèrent.

A la fin du repas, Victoire entendis la voix de Teddy :

- Je vais à la bibliothèque les gars j'ai un truc à faire, à tout à l'heure.

Teddy se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte.

Deux minutes plus tard, Victoire dit :

- Oh zut ! J'ai oublié mon livre de métamorphose dans le dortoir. Je vais le chercher, à tout à l'heure : on se rejoint en cours.

Victoire s'arrêta en sortant de la Grande Salle ne sachant pas de quel côté Teddy était parti. Elle le vit, juste avant qu'il ne tourne au coin du mur.

Elle avança le long du couloir jusqu'à ce que la porte d'une salle de classe ne s'ouvre et qu'elle se sente attirer à l'intérieur.

La porte était à peine fermée qu'elle sentit les lèvres de Teddy se poser sur les siennes.

- Alors comme ça, je te pompe l'air ? dit Teddy en souriant après la fin de leur baiser.

Victoire éclata de rire.

- Non ! C'est Charlène qui me pompe l'air avec toi depuis plus de deux ans. D'ailleurs je me demande bien comment je vais pouvoir lui expliquer le fait que l'on soit ensemble. Après tout je lui répète sans arrêt que tu n'es qu'un pauvre type qui court après tout ce qui porte une jupe.

Le visage de Teddy s'assombrit :

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi ?

- Que … non, bien sûr que non! Mais il fallait bien que je trouve une raison pour justifier le fait que je ne pouvais pas te voir en peinture… Teddy ? dit Victoire en prenant son visage dans ses mains.

- Je m'en veux tellement si tu s'avais…

- Pard… Pardon ? Mais tu t'en veux pour quoi ?

- C'est à cause de moi que l'on ne s'est pas parlé à Poudlard pendant presque quatre ans et que l'on s'est sans cesse disputé une fois chez nous.

Victoire eu un hoquet de surprise :

- Non ! Teddy, nous avons tous les deux notre part de responsabilité dans cette histoire. D'accord ?

- D'accord… Ok, bon parlons d'autre chose. J'ai une question. On joue le jeu devant les parents aussi ou pas?

- Heu… je ne sais pas…

- Je pensais le jouer pendant un moment, du moins, parce que … heu… ton père…

- Quoi mon père ?

- Et bien j'ai assez vu ton père sur le quai à Londres pour s'avoir ce qu'il pouvait penser des mecs qui se retournent sur toi !

- Mon père n'auras rien à dire de nous deux sinon il va m'entendre ! Non mais ! Il ne s'occupera pas de ma vie, je la mène comme je l'entends. Et puis de toute façon, ma mère sera de notre côté. C'est bien simple, elle t'adore ! Pendant les vacances, c'est tout juste si elle ne m'a pas fait ton éloge après que l'on se soit disputé.

- Et bien si je suis dans les bonnes grâces de ta mère tout s'arrange, dit doucement Teddy.

- Oh arrête de te moquer de moi !

- Non sans rire je préférerai attendre quand même.

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours se fit entendre dans le château.

Teddy soupira :

- On a beau n'être ensemble que depuis hier, j'en ai déjà assez de me cacher, dit il en riant.

- Moi aussi mais bon… ça a aussi un petit côté sympa non ? …C'est l'heure ! Je dois y aller sinon McGonagall va encore piquer une crise.

Victoire se retournait pour partir quand Teddy l'a retint par le bras.

- Ep là Miss !

- Quoi ?

- On ne va pas pouvoir se voir de la journée et tu t'en vas sans m'embrasser ?

La jeune fille laissa échapper son rire cristallin puis se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime, dit Teddy.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Et elle disparue dans le couloir pour aller en cours.


	5. Retour en famille

Chapitre 5 : La famille…

- Viiicccttttoooiiiirrreee !!!

La personne ainsi nommée souris en reconnaissant son petit frère, Louis, 6 ans à peine.

Elle s'agenouilla pour réceptionner le petit garçon qui courait sur le quai le long du train.

- Coucou mon gros bébé !!!

Louis pris un petit air boudeur :

- Arrête Victoire, j'suis pas un bébé.

- Ba tu es quoi alors ? Ma crapule ? Mon dragon ?

- Ton dragon, j'aime bien. Et tu sais quoi ? Hier j'ai fait le sapin avec maman, cette année il est tout rouge et tout blanc. Tu me portes, dis ? demanda doucement le petit garçon tout blond.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas un bébé ? Ce sont les bébés que l'on porte, répondit Victoire en le soulevant dans ses bras.

- Ah non alors, repose-moi ! dit Louis en battant des pieds.

Chemin faisant ils étaient arrivé près de leurs parents.

Victoire embrassa son père avant de se faire enlacer par sa mère :

- Bonjour Papa, bonjour Maman !

- Bonjour, ma chérie. Tu vas bien ? Tu as passé un bon trimestre ?

- Très bien, tout c'est bien passé !

Vraiment très bien songea Victoire en voyant du coin de l'œil, Teddy se rapprocher de Harry et Ginny qui avaient déjà récupéré James.

Elle savait qu'elle le reverrait dans peu de temps pour le réveillon mais elle n'avait pas encore passé une journée sans le voir et l'embrasser depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble.

Il allait vraiment lui manquer.

Victoire se pencha pour embrasser sa petite sœur Dominique qui rentrerait à Poudlard au mois de septembre suivant.

- Victoire! Alors tu as un petit copain ou pas ?

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

Sa sœur lui posait la même question tous les jours depuis près d'un an.

Cela en devenait presque insupportable pour Victoire, surtout quand on a envie de hurler à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime et que l'on ne peut pas.

Elle avait cependant réussi à la convaincre de ne pas lui envoyer un hibou tous les jours pour lui demander.

Dominique lui laissait juste un petit mot de temps en temps dans les lettres que lui envoyait leur mère.

- Dis-moi, si je te dis oui un jour et que j'envisageai de te dire comment il s'appelle, tu arriverais à garder le secret ou pas ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas, répondit la jeune rousse.

Victoire lui souris, sachant sa sœur assez intelligente pour conclure toute seule :

- Ca veut dire que tu ne me le diras pas ?

- Non. Mais… si tu fais des efforts pour tenir ta langue de pipelette peut être que je reviendrai sur ma décision.

* * *

Teddy descendit lentement du train et dit au revoir à ses amis en leur souhaitant de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Puis il se dirigea vers le bout du quai.

Il vit James dire bonjour à Fleur, Bill, Louis et Dominique puis courir vers ses parents.

Il sourit en entendant Louis appelé sa sœur comme un petit fou.

Enfin il marcha rapidement pour rejoindre son parrain et sa famille non sans avoir saluer discrètement les Weasley.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? demanda-t-il aux Potter.

- Très bien Teddy, merci ! répondit Ginny.

Albus s'avança la main tendue :

- Salut mon pote, dit Teddy en lui tapant dans la main avant de se pencher pour embrasser la petite tête rousse de Lily.

Il entendit à cet instant le rire de Victoire.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de regarder dans sa direction.

Elle parlait avec Dominique d'un air conspirateur.

Ce qu'elle allait lui manquer et…

- Teddy ? Teddy ? dit la voix d'Harry dans le lointain.

- Oui ? répondit-il rapidement, mécontent de s'être fait prendre.

- Tu viens, j'ai promis à ta grand-mère de te ramener vite à la maison !

Teddy grommela :

- C'est bon je ne suis plus un gamin, j'ai 17 ans. J'ai mon permis de transplaner en plus !

Harry commença à rire :

- Je sais ! Il est juste prévu qu'on te dépose au Chaudron Baveur pour que tu puisses transplaner directement chez toi.

* * *

Je précise que je n'ai pas inventé les personnages de Dominique et Louis. Ils appartiennent à J K Rowling, elles ne fait pas mention d'eux dans le livre mais dans une interview qu'elle a donné le 30 décembre 2007 sur la chaine ITV1. Par contre on ne connait pas leur date de naissance donc j'ai inventé leur âge. Vous pouvez trouver toutes les informations sur l'Encyclopédie de Harry Potter. Si vous êtes faché comme moi avec l'anglais, ce site est un bon moyen d'en connaître un peu plus sur les personnages et leur futur. On y trouve également également un lien vers le Chat du 30 juillet 2007 que je vous recommande. Il y a plein de questions de fans et de réponses de JK Rowling. C'est très interressant.

Bisous


	6. Quartier général des Aurors

Voilà un nouveau (petit je sais) chapitre.

Bonne lecture.

Et Joyeux Nöel.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Quartier général des Aurors

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et la voix annonça :

- Niveau deux, Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot.

Teddy en sortit et déambula d'une démarche légère dans les couloirs à présent familier de l'étage du bureau des Aurors.

Il franchit la grosse porte de chêne et pu enfin voir la vaste salle aux multiples boxes.

Elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il venait voir son parrain quand il était petit.

Seulement à l'époque, Harry avait son bureau au peu plus loin sur la gauche avec les autres Aurors du département.

Maintenant…

- Bonjour Mathilde, dit-il à la vielle secrétaire, après avoir salué gaiment les gens qu'il connaissait.

- Bonjour Teddy, comment vas-tu ? dit la vielle dame en se levant pour lui faire la bise.

- Bien merci, et vous ?

- Très bien !

- Super. Harry est là?

- Mr Potter est en rendez-vous pour l'instant, mais il devrait avoir bientôt terminé.

- D'accord, je vais attendre.

Teddy se dirigea lentement vers l'endroit qu'il préférait dans la salle.

Il s'agissait de l'un des murs, bien en évidence.

Y apparaissait les portraits de tous les Aurors disparus dans l'exercice de leur fonction depuis 1997, le début de la guerre contre Voldemort.

Ce panel de portraits était la première chose qu'Harry avait voulu mettre en place à son arrivée à la tête du bureau des Aurors, deux ans plutôt.

Celui de la mère de Teddy, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin, y trônait au milieu des autres.

Sur la photo, Tonks portait ses cheveux courts roses vifs et saluait en souriant toutes les personnes qui passaient.

Teddy adorait ce portrait, il s'agissait du même que celui qui était posé sur sa table de nuit à Poudlard à côté de la photo de ses parents prise un peu avant sa naissance.

En ce 24 décembre, les Aurors se dépêchaient de terminer leur travail afin de rentrer tôt pour le réveillon.

Beaucoup souhaitèrent de bonnes fêtes à Teddy avant de partir pendant que Teddy attendait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Teddy vit le sorcier en rendez-vous avec Harry sortir du bureau accompagné de son parrain.

L'homme salua Harry avant de partir vers la sortie.

La secrétaire signala la présence de Teddy à au chef des Aurors.

- Teddy ! s'exclama Harry en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être au Terrier ? Je croyais que tu devais aider Molly et Ginny pour le réveillon ?

- C'est ce que je fais, répondit Teddy en riant. Je suis en mission spéciale, mandaté par ta chère épouse.

Harry le regarda surpris, sans comprendre.

- Je suis chargé d'un message pour toi. Je te répète mots pour mots ce que Ginny m'a dit: « il a intérêt à ne pas traîner plus que d'habitude ce soir sinon il aura affaire à moi ». En clair si j'ai bien compris, elle veut que tu rentres tôt.

Harry éclata de rire.

- Et bien, de toute façon, je comptais partir après ce rendez-vous car je dois encore aller chercher son cadeau sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je l'ai commandé il y a un petit moment déjà et je commençais à désespérer qu'il soit prêt à temps.

Harry entra dans son bureau pour prendre ses affaires et en ressorti presque aussitôt, souhaitant un joyeux noël à se secrétaire.

Teddy et lui passaient les portes du département quand Teddy lui demanda :

- Au fait, Mathilde était déjà la secrétaire de l'ancien chef non ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas changé de personne?

Harry souris :

- Mathilde est très compétente. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais remplacé. Elle m'a même beaucoup aidé les premiers temps.

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur :

- En plus, Ginny a, comme tu le sais, le Chauve-Furie facile, j'aurais un peu craint pour la santé de la personne si le Ministère m'avait envoyé une jeune et jolie secrétaire, ajouta-t-il plus bas en riant.


	7. Noël

Etant une grande fan d'Alixe et de ses fics, les Survivants et les Bâtisseurs, je me base sur des détails de celle-ci, notamment le faite que Teddy passe Noël avec les Weasley et que Charlie travaille en Ecosse et plus en Roumanie.

Chapitre 7 : Noël

Victoire s'activait à emballer ses derniers cadeaux de Noël. Elle était arrivée avec sa mère, son frère et sa sœur, au Terrier, une demi-heure plus tôt.

Elle n'avait pas vu Teddy depuis cinq jours et malgré le, voir les hiboux, qu'ils échangeaient tous les jours, il lui manquait énormément. Le pire c'est qu'elle l'avait manqué d'à peine quelques minutes quand elle était arrivé : il venait de partir chercher Harry. Ils n'avaient donc pas pu se voir avant que la maison ne soit pleine de Weasley et Compagnies.

Victoire poussa un soupir de soulagement en mettant la touche finale au cadeau de son frère : un livre sur les dragons remplis de magnifiques gravures à l'ancienne. Louis vouait un véritable culte à ses animaux magiques depuis qu'il était petit, comme Charlie Weasley avant lui. D'ailleurs, Fleur avait dit à sa fille, que cette année elle avait accepté le cadeau que voulait faire Charlie à son neveu depuis longtemps : une semaine avec lui à son travail pour pouvoir observer les dragons en vrai. Fleur le trouvant trop jeune et trop impressionnable, Charlie s'était contenté de dents et de morceaux de coquilles les Noël précédents.

Victoire regarda autour d'elle. La chambre où elle s'était enfermée dès son arrivé n'avait pas changé depuis le départ de son ancien propriétaire. Les murs étaient toujours tendu de orange et les joueurs des Canons de Chudley d'y il y avait 20-25 ans s'agitaient paresseusement dans leur affiches.

Elle aimait cette chambre. C'était ici qu'elle était venue se réfugier après la dispute qui avait sonné le glas de son amitié avec Teddy. Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures avant de prendre la décision que s'ils n'étaient pas amis alors ils seraient ennemis dans leur famille et des inconnus l'un pour l'autre à Poudlard. Elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps à faire croire qu'elle ne le connaissait pas si lui ne s'était pas mis à l'ignorer royalement La famille avait bien essayé de comprendre et de les rabibocher mais n'ayant aucune réponses à leurs questions d'un côté comme de l'autre, ils avaient abandonné mettant ce désaccord sur le compte de l'adolescence.

Aujourd'hui elle était heureuse. Elle s'était réconciliée avec Teddy et plus encore : son rêve de petite fille et d'adolescente s'était réalisé.

- Victoire ? cria sa mère depuis le rez-de-chaussée, tu viens nous aider ?

- J'arrive, lui répondit la jeune fille en prenant ses paquets.

* * *

Il régnait un tumulte joyeux autour de la table de réveillon de la famille Weasley, au complet cette année, personne n'étant dans la famille de son conjoint. Comme chaque année depuis la guerre, Teddy et sa grand-mère Andromeda étaient présents.

Il était assis à quelques chaises de Victoire et elle était de profil par rapport à lui. Il pouvait l'observer discrètement tout à loisir comme il le faisait depuis des années dans les repas de famille et à Poudlard. La différence aujourd'hui c'est qu'il n'avait plus peur de se faire surprendre… enfin par elle. Il devait toujours se montrer vigilant vis-à-vis de ses camarades et de sa famille.

L'heure des cadeaux arriva. Chacun fut très gâté et Louis se montra le plus enthousiaste. Il sauta littéralement dans les bras de son oncle quand il eut terminé de déchiffrer, un peu difficilement certes et avec l'aide de sa mère, la lettre aux armoiries de l'association pour laquelle Charlie travaillait et qui l'invitait en Ecosse.

Victoire vit Teddy quitter la pièce discrètement par la porte principale après avoir échangé un regard avec elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle prit la direction des toilettes mais sortit par la porte de derrière.

C'était la pleine lune et il n'y avait pas un seul nuage. On y voyait comme en plein jour. Teddy se tenait un peu plus bas, loin des fenêtres du salon. Il regardait la lune et à son air elle se dit qu'il devait penser à son père. C'est ce qui l'empêcha de courir vers lui pour sauter dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha doucement et se blottie contre lui, les bras de Teddy l'enlaçant immédiatement. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes.

- J'ai regardé les vieux calendriers lunaires à Poudlard. Le 24 décembre ne tombait pas un soir de pleine lune en 1998, murmura-t-il comme pour lui-même.

- Je suis sûr qu'il aurait voulu être là, qu'ils auraient voulu être là, que ce soit pour ton premier Noël ou les autres, répondit-elle en lui frottant doucement le dos.

Teddy s'écarta un peu d'elle pour la regarder et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Quand ils eurent terminé de se dire bonjour ou plutôt bonsoir comme il se doit, Teddy dit en souriant :

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi .

Il lui tendit un petit paquet emballé de papier blanc et d'un ruban blanc et argenté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Victoire, curieuse.

- Ouvre-le, tu verras bien !

Victoire défit doucement le ruban, le papier et découvrit un écrin, blanc également :

- Dis, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de folie pour moi !

- Oh mais tu vas l'ouvrir oui ou non ? dit Teddy en la chatouillant.

- Hahaha arrêtes ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est pour tu sois si préssé que je l' …

Teddy vit Victoire devenir muette de stupeur :

- Teddy !... C'est … c'est bien ce que je crois ?

- Oui, c'est lui.

- Mais… où l'as-tu trouvé ? Ca fait longtemps qu'il n'est plus dans la vitrine… Et plus dans le magasin non plus, je suis rentré une fois pour demander.

- Je sais ! Il n'y est plus depuis… un peu plus de deux ans en faite.

Victoire regarda Teddy dans les yeux pour voir si elle avait bien compris ce que cela signifiait.

- Tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'as acheté ? Il y a deux ans ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Quand on était petit tu voulais toujours aller le voir à chaque fois que tu allais sur le Chemin de Traverse. Je savais que tu l'aimais beaucoup même si il n'a rien de très spécial comme tu le disais toi-même.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais pourquoi il y a deux ans ? On ne peut pas dire que l'on était en très bon termes à l'époque.

- Non c'est sûr mais j'étais encore un gamin et … déjà amoureux de toi. Je me disais que les choses s'arrangeraient peut être entre toi et moi et que je pourrai avoir l'occasion de te l'offrir en tout bien tout honneur, en tant qu'ami. Il était dans mes affaires depuis et dès que l'on s'est mis ensemble j'ai décidé de te l'offrir pour Noël.

- Merci mon chéri, dit Victoire avant de l'embrassant, tu me le mets ?

Elle se retourna en écartant ses cheveux et les pans de la belle cape en velours bleu nuit que Ginny et Harry venaient de lui offrir.

Le cadeau était un bijou ancien que Victoire avait remarqué dans la vitrine d'un antiquaire. Sur une fine chaîne en argent, pendait une petite perle blanche entourée de deux arcs en argent.

Quand Teddy eut terminé de l'attacher, il en profita pour lui embrasser la nuque ce qui lui donna des frissons.

- Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

La jeune fille lui passa autour du cou une belle écharpe en laine couleur miel clair, la couleur naturelle de ses yeux.

- Elle est superbe, merci. C'est toi qui l'as faite ?

- Oui, Mamie m'a appris à tricoter, avec ma baguette bien sûr, dès que je suis rentré de Poudlard à la fin de ma première année. Le plus dur a été de réussir à faire la couleur que je voulais. J'y ai passé quelques heures en recherche dans les livres de potions et de sorts de la bibliothèque.

Teddy rit avant de l'embrasser fougueusement. Ils ne devaient pas se revoir du reste des vacances et il voulait profiter un peu d'elle. Un craquement près d'eux les incita à se séparer prestement.

- Oh excusez-moi de vous déranger tous les deux…

- Harry, gémit doucement Teddy avant de regarder Victoire dans les yeux.

Ils étaient découverts.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirai rien à personne. Cela ne regarde que vous si vous ne voulez pas que les autres soient au courant. Au moins, mes soupçons sont confirmés.

- Pardon… dit Victoire étonnée.

- Oui, depuis le temps que je vous vois vous regarder tour à tour l'un et l'autre, je me demandais quand vous alliez vous décider. Je n'arrivai pas à vous comprendre : vous ne faisiez que vous observer depuis des années d'un côté et vous égueuler de l'autre. La lettre que James m'a envoyée au début de l'année m'avait laissé encore plus perplexe. Il me disait que tu ne voulais pas qu'il dise que Victoire et toi vous vous connaissiez personnellement. Mais je vois que vous avez enterré la hache de guerre et bien plus…, dit Harry en souriant.

- Oui c'est vrai, dit Teddy en serrant Victoire contre lui, tout est arrangé maintenant. Mais tu ne diras rien, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'est au courant, même à Poudlard. Nos amis pensent toujours que l'on ne se connaît pas. Et comment tu t'es rendu compte pour Victoire et moi ?

- Je suis Auror, Teddy. Observer fait parti de mon métier et puis pour quelqu'un d'attentif vous n'êtes pas très discrets, surtout ce soir à table. Bon je vous laisse, je retourne à l'intérieur, il fait un peu frisquet quand même. Vous devriez aussi rentrer, la soirée est bientôt finie et ils vont se demander où vous êtes. Bonne nuit et encore Joyeux Noël.

- Joyeux Noël Harry, dirent Victoire et Teddy en cœur tandis que celui-ci s'éloignait vers la maison.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes, silencieux.

- Heureusement que c'est Harry et pas un autre qui nous a trouvé. Imagine si cela avait été James ! Je suis sûr qu'il l'aurait crié sur tous les toits à Poudlard malgré ma demande du début de l'année.

- Remarque cela permettrai peut être que toutes ces filles arrêtent de te reluquer et de parler de toi devant moi !!!

- Hum Mademoiselle est jalouse ?

- …un peu… c'est assez difficile de les entendre dire que tu es le plus beau mec de Poudlard et de ne pas pouvoir dire de mon côté que tu es à moi, surtout quand cela vient de ma meilleure amie, finit-elle en riant.

- Pff je te comprends ! J'ai le même à la maison. Ryan n'en a que pour toi depuis l'année dernière. Heureusement que le match contre Serpentard est dans trois semaines, cela va lui occuper un peu l'esprit.

- Il faut que j'y aille, sinon ils vont nous chercher comme l'a dit Harry. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit Teddy en écho avant de l'embrasser.


End file.
